


I'm Yours

by pearlydewdrop



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-17
Updated: 2015-08-17
Packaged: 2018-04-15 05:39:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4594896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pearlydewdrop/pseuds/pearlydewdrop
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Killian takes Emma out to The Jolly Rodger after a long day at the sheriff's station to ask her something of utmost importance.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'm Yours

I'm Yours

based off of :I'm yours by The Script

A smiling Killian led a suspicious Emma out towards the docks lateone night, telling her that he had to ask her something of utmost importance. The stars twinkled down on the couple as Killian pulled Emma aboard The Jolly Rodger, all the while his eyes never leaving hers as if he was trying to map out every inch of her face. It had been a regular chaotic day in Storybrooke. Being The Saviour turned unlikely Dark One turned sheriff really was exhausting work. Emma reached out to pull her pirate in by the laples of his leather jacket, inhaling his scent of sea salt and warm leather. Kilian pulled out of the kiss quicker than usual. 

Emma reached out and touched his flustered looking eyes. "Killian, are you okay? ". Killian smiled. "Aye, love. May I ask you something". "Sure,shoot". Killian looked at her perplexed still not entirely certain on many of these strange twenty first century phrases. Emma laughs slightly at his confused. "Go ahead". Killian laughs nervously. Emma smirks. He of all people is never nervous, he's one of the most self confident people she has ever met and although she would never admit it to him as it would inflate his ego to a dangerous size. It was one of the many things she found very attractive about him. 

"I love you, Swan. Ever since I that day on the blasted beanstalk. I never stopped chasing you since and I never will. Before I met you my life was so dark and I lived completely off of a need for vengeance, but you let light into my life that up until that point was full of darkness. You are my happy ending, the sun itself. You made me want to become a better man. I promise to never leave your side or never let you down as long as I live.

I know my edges may be rough. I may not say the words as such and though I may not look or seem like much. I'm yours, love". That was when Killian Jones got down on one knee infront of Emma Swan on The Jolly Rodger with with the stars and the ship herself as their only witnesses. "Will you marry me, Swan?" said Killian holding up a ring with a medium sized gemstone the same colour as the sky above them.

Tears were welling up in Emma's eyes at her extreme cheeseball of a pirate. She knelt down on the deck of the ship so to look into Killian's sea blue eyes and wrapped her arms tightly around Killian's neck and kissed him senseless. Their lips gliding towards the others in perfect passionate sync. The kiss ended an eternity later due to the need for oxygen. "I'll guess, I should take that as a yes, Lass" said Killian ,the usual bravado returning to him. Emma smirked. "You'd better. I love you too, you know. You're as much my happy ending as I am yours.". Killian smiled, touched by his strong willed princess voicing what had usually been a silent understanding between the two of them. He slid the ring on to her finger their eyes never leaving each others for a single second. Nothing could or would keep them apart any more, not darkness, not authors, not any other evil villians.

It could have been His Swan and Her Captain or Her Pirate and His Princess, it didn't really matter.

They weren't your average fairytale, they were so much more than that.


End file.
